Mother 3: Finding Claus
by PrincessSailorPlum
Summary: When Claus goes missing, and the pig mask army is trying to transform Tazmily into a modern day city, Its up to Lucas, Ruka, and the rest of the gang to stop them. (Told from Ruka's POV. Also Ruka is an OC of mine)


_**I would like to inform readers that this is my first fanfic of the mother series.**_

 _ **I haven't played or watched anything mother related since 2013. I recently watched a review of mother 3 not too long ago,**_

 _ **but some parts of the game are still a bit rusty, and some parts I know fairly well.**_

 _ **I know that there are a couple of mistakes (Like those Dinosaur things that I keep calling Dinosaurs in the story even though they were called**_

 _ **something else in the game.) and I am apologizing in advance. I am also apologizing for my OC, Ruka for being in the story as I know**_

 _ **there are some people that get upset Oc x canon stuff.**_

 _ **This really wasn't suppose to be uploaded as I was going to keep it to myself before I decided to post this story to Fan fiction for constructive criticism.**_

 _ **(Ex:You need to improve this.. You need to work on this..)**_

 _ **I really don't want to see stuff like:**_

 _ **Oh this sucks. This is stupid, That is NOT constructive criticism. You're merely stating it sucks without explaining why.**_

 _ **This story is told in the eyes of Ruka. With that in mind, enjoy the story.**_

 **Also: Sorry for the any grammar mistakes!**

"Ruka, Lucas, Claus! Come on and get your omelettes before they get cold!"

"Coming!" We three chirped at the same time.

We came crashing down the stairs, dashing to the table so we could eat our delicious omelettes.

I was wearing a blue knee high dress with a pink bow tied around the waist and the front of it. My oak tree colored hair was in a ponytail that reached down to my back, tied with a purple ribbon. I wore my usual black sneakers with white lacing.  
Claus and Lucas wore their signature yellow striped shirts that had blue and red around them. They had their dark blue shorts and brown shoes on.

"Mama, this is delicious you make the best omelettes!" Claud squeaked, finishing his omelette. I was done with mine too, and we both left the table.

"Ruka, let's play tag!" Claus said, touching my shoulder.

I smirked and started to chase him around. "I'll get you!"

He ran circles around the tree, then jumped up on a big rock, then ran into the forest. He eventually made it back to the house area, and had a dinosaur with him.

"C-Claus!? Where did you get THAT from?" I gasped, as it lowered its head.

"I found him. Isn't he cute!?" He replied, extending his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up on the dinosaur. The dinosaur began to move again.

"Very cute!" I giggled and stroked his head. A soft growl emitted from his throat. My lips curved upwards as I grabbed my companion's ash brown sleeve. He gives a bright smile, his legs move twice as I feel myself slowly bounce.

"How will we tell mom about our discovery?" My voice sang out, clutching onto his sleeve.

"I dunno yet, Ruka. I'll think of something." His crispy voice replied as if we were singing a melody.

I felt the dinosaur come to a stop then lower its head. From the curve of its back, I could see a small blonde boy. I recognized him. Lucas…

"Lucas! Just in time! Come on up!" Clause called, smiling.

I gave a small smile, rubbing the smooth skin on the green Dino back. Lucas looked at us with his pure eyes. I could tell that the fear in his eyes was stopping him from hopping on.

"Come in Lucas! It's not that scary!" The ginger boy said. I let out of his arm as he moved toward his brother, extending out his hand.

"Ngh…" the blonde boy squeaked out, taking several steps back from the dinosaur.

"Lucas! Ruka! Claus! Get down from there and get away from that dinosaur!" I heard a high pitch screech as my head snapped toward the left of us. Hinawa, the twin's mother, glared at us as if we were dirty in which we weren't.

"Aww mom!" The ginger sighed , sliding down the back of the neck.

"It's not dangerous!" I added,grabbing the lime green scales and climb down.

"You kids should know not to bring a dinosaur to the house. What if it wrecks the house, or it hurts you." Flames surrounded her eyes as her cases glare burns within our souls.

"Sorry mom. I can take it back-"

Hinawa's fiery words swung out her lips like a dragon's fiery breath, interrupting Claus's light voice.

"You've done enough. Your grandfather father will take it back."

Claus and I exchanged glances. This was the first time we had ever seen her this upset. I rubbed my arm as we went into the house with Lucas following.

* * *

"Man, Ruka.." Claus muttered as he played with his yo yo. "I can't believe we found a dinosaur and got yelled at for it."

We were banned to our rooms after the event with the Dino. The room wasn't very big and the beds took up most of the space. There's a thin walkway on the side of the beds, and enough space at the end of Claus's bed for a chair so I could look out the window. There was a small window with a small view of the front yard, however, it was getting harder to see since the sun was setting. Lucas sat on the left bed quietly and read "Magicant". Some book about a magical world of PSI or some junk like that. Nothing much was going on outside. A couple of animals came by now and again. The room had been silent for awhile until I broke silent glass.

"Your mother just wants us to be safe. There's a lot of dangerous things out in the world." I replied, with a sigh.

"How long has it been? What time is it?" The ginger sighed, holding onto the Yo Yo.

"It's five fifty. Almost time for us to go home." I sighed, leaning my head against the cold window seal.

I heard the door creak open and didn't bother to look.

"Come on guys. It's time to get going." Hinawa's voice calmly said. I heard the beds creak and a light tap on my shoulder.

"Come on, Ruka. Let's go home!" My ginger friend whispered, his lips curved into a grin. I sleepily nodded, and got up from the chair I was sitting in.

We said our goodbyes to Alec, and headed out on our journey home. We studly climbed down the steep Canyon. Alec's house was not too far up the Canyon. It was closer to the forest than the top of Canyon's peak.

"I can't wait to get home and see what father is cooking!" Claus said, walking ahead of us.

"It was fun spending the weekend with you guys. Thanks for inviting me." I said, walking with Lucas.

He sheepishly smiled, and nodded. His mother nodded as well.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun." she replied, hold onto Lucas's hand.

The rest of the walk was good until I heard a low growl in the trees beside us. The sun has already set, and we were half way home. We had at least fifteen minutes til we got back into down. I didn't like walking at night in the forest. I'm afraid of the animals that could pop out and harm me like wolves or mountain lions. I was so focused on the forest that didn't here Claus calling my name.  
"Ruka? Ruka?"  
"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning my gaze to his.  
"So, what are you guys having for dinner?" He questioned as I gave him a smile.

"I don't know. I hope spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti is sure delicious, but omelettes are the best!"

He gave Lucas a fist bump and I giggled. My heart stopped cold as I heard a 'crunch' from behind us. I didn't bother to turn around as breathing was heard.

"What was that?" I muttered, as the four of us stopped. Their mother turned and shuddered.

"Kids...I want you all to run, okay?"

"But moth-"

"Don't argue with me! Run!" She growled, as the three of us too off.

We dared not to look back as we sprinting on. We came to a halt as a dinosaur was in front of us. It had a metallic arm, and eye.

"Another-an-" I sputtered out as Claus grabbed my hand.

"Don't just stare! Let's get out of here!" He screamed as he pulled me into the forest.

"Where did these things come from?" I panted out as we ran for out lives.

"I don't know. Keep running! Don't look back!" He replied, jumping over a bush. Lucas was still by our side. I couldn't see anything and felt gravity shift. I clutched the dirt and leaves. The roars of the dinosaur got close. Clause helped me once again and we sprinted out of the dark forest until we came to a river.

"That's a fast running current! We'll drown if we get in there!"

"Then it's a dead end, Ruku? We might have to go." Claus sighed turning to his brother. "What do you think Lucas?"

He looked at him with a tired look, the innocence was gone in his eyes and replaced with hard fear. His lips quivered before he spoke up.

"Eith-either way...we...we might not mak...make it..."

My face dropped as the words hit me like a snake bite. "Lucas…"

"We have to do something or the dinosaur will eat us." Clause replied, taking a step forward.

"Clause…" I whispered, looking at him.

"I think it's time we've stopped running. Let's fight!" Clause said, as the wind brushed across us.

"Are you crazy!? We can't just go off and fight that thing! This isn't like that stupid book! This is real life!"  
I knew Claus was silly but this is crazy! He's gonna get us killed!

The Dinosaur roared, and lowered its neck to get a good view of it's dinner. My face scrunched up as it's lips parted, Silvia spilling from the top of it's mouth, to the bottom. It's long slimy tongue swirling around its lips in hunger.

"You must be hungry little fella!" Claus growled out, staring into his mouth. He took to a fighting stance.

I saw the dinosaur's neck lunge out of us. Quickly snapping out of paralysis, I pushed Claus out of its path.

He only scowled, and got to his feet. "Ruka why'd you do that?"

"I don't want you getting hurt! How were you planning to fight that thing anyways!? It's a dinosaur! You're a human!" Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. I felt something in my throat, unsure of what it was. I balled my fist, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

He stopped scowling, and saw the hurt in my eyes. He looked away, and turned toward the dinosaur. "I'm sorry Ruka. I just want to protect you and my brother."

Just as I was about to reply, a scream interrupted us. Our gaze switched to Lucas.

"Lucas!" Claus and I shouted in unison. The Dino thought it would be funny to go after Lucas because he's defenseless.

"Run! I'll take care of the dinosaur!" The ginger haired boy cries out.

Lucas only responded with whimpers, as the Dino raised its head. It let out an ear piercing screech.

I felt a strong wind blow past me as claus started to sprint toward the two.

"Leave my brother alone!" He screamed. The dinosaur turned to him, and was about to strike when a bright light flashed into of our eyes.

"Claus! Lucas!" I shouted covering my eyes. I felt two hands roughly shove me. I felt the tug of gravity and some cold hit my body quick. My air was limited. I couldn't see anything, it was hard to breathe. I felt a strong current tug pull me. I paddled up to the surface, fighting the water. As I opened my eyes, there was nothing but blur. I heard a soft voice before I passed out.  
"Ruka, take care of Lucas and Claus. I'm sorry I won't be able to go back to the village with you guys."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What happened?" I whispered, sitting up and looking around. I looked back to see the forest, but there was nothing but black ash and crisped leaves. The remaining trees that did survive were about Forty to fifty yards away. I turned back to see Flint getting dragged away. I had so many questions going in my mind. I turned to Claus and Lucas who were sitting right next to me. They gave sullen looks, tears coming out of Lucas as the stared down the fire as if it were an enemy. He held his blanket tightly around his shoulders. Claus just looked sullen, no tears. I've never seen him this way before and to be frank, I'm scared. I can't figure out why there sad.

"Ruka!" A brown haired boy called, as I snapped my head up to glance at him. He waved his hand indicating that he wanted to talk in private. The fire was nice and warm.

"Fuel.." I whispered, getting up, wrapping the blanket around me tight. It was freezing out and my clothes were soaked.

He donned a scarlet long sleeve with ash brown pants, and blue sneakers. His skin was fair and the light the fire made his skin look brighter.

He too gave a sullen glance at me. "Listen. Hinawa…"

The green eyed boy cased his glance away from mine as he continued. "She...she's dead…"

I felt my face drop as he told me the news. I couldn't believe that. I felt tears swell in my eyes, and the lump in my throat came back. My mouth quivered.

"So Hinawa…but how!? What ha-" I cut myself off as the scene replayed in my mind. "So she...was the one who pushed us into the river.."

"Huh?" Fuel asked as his gaze came back to mine. I turned toward the boys, who were still glaring at the fire.

I felt something wet fall from my face. "We were heading back over here. Coming home when uh. ..a dinosaur attacked us. Hinawa commanded us to run, so we…we did."

Tears streamed out of my face, as I told the story. "We came to a river and Clause tried to fight off the Dinosaur. Hinawa must have came and pushed us into the river…"

Fuel wrapped his arms around me. "Ruka, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"The last thing she said to me was. "Take care of Lucas and Claus. I'm sorry I won't be able to go back to the village with you guys." Everything after that is a blur."

He released me, and fixed his gaze on Lucas and Claus.

"You almost drowned. My dad found you by the river out cold. Thank goodness you still breathing. Don't worry he didn't do mouth to mouth." He chuckled before continuing."Unfortunately, someone had started to fire in this forest. Nobody know who did it. Someone eventually out of the fire and we were able to start a small one to keep you warm. Claus and Lucas showed up by the river 20 minutes after we found you. They looked scared and cold, so we found some blankets for the three of you."

I nodded, feeling something warm and wet run from my nose. I wipe the slime from my nose on to the blanket, tears still pouring from my eyes.

"I know Hinawa's death is hard on them..I lost my father a year ago." I blurted out, smiling through my sullen hour upon remembering his bright smile. "He was a handsome man with sleek ash brown hair, his eyes were a bright yellow. My mother loved him very much and he loved her very much. We all lived peacefully together." I felt myself scowl, as I paused. I collected my thoughts before continuing.

"One day those damnable men in pig masks forced my father to join them, but he refused and fought them. I wanted to help him, but my mother insisted that I hide with her. So they wouldn't come after me. When they had left, we came out of our hiding place to find that they left us nothing but his corpse on our front lawn."

Fuel wiped away my tears. Before he could speak, the town's mayor came by.

"Come you four,it's been a long night. Y'all surrey on home." He said, dosing water on the fire.

"Come on, let's get going back." I said, walking in the opposite direction of the fire. Fuel tagged along as Lucas and Claus trudged slowly, whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

The next morning was rough, especially for the boys. The whole town attended Hinawa's funeral.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to my sweet Hinawa.." Flint said, taking off his hat. "I still love you honey. Thank you for protecting our sons, and Miss Ruka. I've never been happier these last few years. Thank you for everything darlin. We'll meet again someday."

He back away, indicating that he was done. I felt my legs move on it's own as stood in front of the tomb.

" , I'm grateful that you and Mr. Flint allowed me to become friends with your wonderful sons. I promise you're last wish won't be in vain. I also would like to thank you for saving us from the dinosaur. Without you, Claus, Lucas and I would not be here today."

I took my step back, and stood next to the boys, who looked a little better. Another towns person spoke up.

"Man, Hinawa. How long has it been since we first became friends. You and I sure have come a long way." She said getting teary eyed. "You and I had a rough start; wishing the other was dead. Soon afterwards, we realized that we were alike and would talk about animals, cartoons etc." she paused, her lips adjunct. "Now look at you. You've gone a died on me!" Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't want it this way at all!"

Her husband rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. She trembled, crying into her husband. After her, a few more people said somethings and then the funeral was over. Once the funeral was over, Claus grabbed Lucas and I, pulling the three of us into an abandoned shed.

"What was that for?" I asked, giving him a glare. He scowled for a minute for staying content.

"Listen you two. I'm going off to find that dinosaur that killed our mother."

"Are you crazy! You can just go off and do something so rash! Your own mother couldn't fend off that thing! What makes you think you can!?" I growled with a scowl.

"I've been study PSI!" Clause retorted, crossing his arms.

 **A/N: Please go with it. This is my own twist on the original story.**

Lucas and I exchange glances before looking back at the ginger boy.

"But- PSI-"

"It's not that hard to learn. I think that is what mom used to find the dinosaur!" The ginger replied before his blonde brother could finish his sentence.

"I thought that PSI was some myth!" I added with shock in my voice.

"You thought wrong then." He sneered, smirking at me. "Our mom is a descendant of The great PSI masters, Ness and Paula."

"No way! Why doesn't Lucas have PSI?" I questioned, giving him a glare.

He turned toward the doorway, shrugging. "How should I know? Maybe he's a late bloomer."

"If you have PSI powers, then prove it!"

Claus held out his hand. Right before us, in his hand he held a small blue ball of electricity. We watched as he was able to make it bigger.

"Wow!...okay..I'll admit that your were not wrong when you said you had PSI powers. I believe you." I said sheepishly. "But that won't be enough."

"Sure it will!" He retorted once again with that cocky smile of his. "I'm going to avenge out mother Lucas. Aren't you happy?"

"Brother I don't think it's a...good idea… you saw what he did to our mom." Lucas replied quickly, tears weltering his eyes.

"Claus, I can't stop you. Understand that." I said, holding his arm and looking him dead in the eyes. "I'll just have to go with you."

He shook his head,keeping eye contact. "I can't let you go with me. What will you protect yourself with?"

"My baseball bat duh!" My lips curved upward, as I squeezed his hand. " I know that this won't be enough either but at least you won't go alone."

He shook his head, smiling. He pulled me closer to him, causing me to blush.

"C-Claus…"

"Thanks for everything. You've always been supportive of me."

He placed his nose on the crook of my neck. I could tell he was engrossed in my apple perfume. I wanted this moment to last forever however, he finally released me. The shed made a creaking noise as We heard Lucas make his way out of the shed.

"Let's get going." The ginger spun around and made his way out. I tagged along, as we headed for my house.

* * *

I leaped out of my house with my bat. Claus chuckled, straightening.

"Let's go avenge your mother." I said walking over to him. He extended his hand, his lips upright. I blushed and took it. This is what I've always wanted. Just him and I going on an adventure together.

We began our trek up the grassy mountain. The sky was clear, not a cloud in site. The green plains were plain, with no animals in site either. The only sound was the crunchiness of the grass beneath our feet.

"Claus?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response with a content look on his face.

"Do you think someone was controlling that dinosaur?"

My gaze averted toward the forest that was about thirty three yards from us. I tried not to look at him since this was a sensitive subject.

"I...don't know." He replied, balling his fist. "I do know that I won't let whoever was controlling that dinosaur get away with it!"

The rest of the trip toward the forest was silent, nothing was heard but the crunching of the grass, the birds chirping, and the wind. I decided to break the silent glass that I walked on with Claus.

"Claus?"

"Yes Ruka?" He quietly replied as we entered the forest. Luscious greenery surround us, with splashes of brown catching my eyes at every corner. It was a bit darker since the trees blocked out most of the sun. There was some rays of light coming in from small patches between open spaces of the trees.

"I'm glad that I could be with you." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "We're friends forever right?"

"Of course we are."

I felt the rough edges of the brown oak slide across my legs, only leaving a white mark as we crossed over the fallen bush. Our feet crunched the ground, the leaves and shrubs rubbing off of our boots.

"Hold on, Ruka." My ginger friends said, holding his arm out.

"What's up?" I respond with a quizzical expression. He kneels and touches the ground that was imprinted with a large dinosaur foot. I looked past that one to see a whole trail leading deeper into the forest.

"He's been through there alright. Let's follow the trail!" Clause ran through the forest. I followed after him jumping over the bushes and shrubs that sat in my way. I felt pain hit my ankle as the tree's arm raked my skin. I paid no attention to it and continued on. We ran through the forest, ignoring the freshly made path. We jumped over brushes, some fallen trees, and holes made by the forest animals. I found myself faced with the ground once again. I was about to get up when I heard a low growl. I slowly turned around to see a wolf and her cubs staring me down. I reached for my bat, but It was out of my reach. The mother wolf snarled at me. I could see her fangs and saliva coming from her mouth.

"Cl-Claus!" I screamed as she lunged toward me. The wolf was flew past me. Her cubs ran in the direction she flew. I felt a hand on my shoulders as I glanced up to see Claus. My heart almost stopped. He gave a scary glare toward the wolf. The mother wolf was up on her feet, casting one last glance at us before turning with her cubs to leave. His expression softened as he looked toward me.

"You alright?" He asked, taking my hand. He pulled me up from the ground and I gave a nod in response. I wince as I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I look down at I saw blood running down a cut.  
"We'll have to get that cleaned before it gets infected." Claus said, pulling me along toward the forest's light. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you got hurt."  
I smiled at him and shook my head. "No it's not."  
"I got over excited and wanted to get out of this forest to find that dinosaur, and you almost got killed. I'm lucky that you only got that cut." He muttered, squeezing my hand.  
"It's alright. Trust me. It's just a cut. We're here to find that dinosaur." I replied, as we past the last set of trees.  
"Well this the place where we..." my voice trailed off, my smile dissipating as memories of yesterday's events flooded into my mind. My gaze fell to the rocky earth.

"Don't look so sad now, Ruka. We're almost there." Claus said with determination. I looked at him, he had a determined expression on his face.  
I nodded as we began the trek up the Canyon. It was very a sandy color with some gray pebbles embedded into the rocks. There was a wall on the left of us with claw marks on some of the wall indicating that some dinosaurs were fighting or playing up here. The right side was a cliff. If you looked down you could see good view of the forest. I heard two soft growls echoing from Canyon's walls ahead of us.  
"Claus, What if this dinosaur is a mother?" I asked.  
"I highly doubt that. It's probably two stray Dinos." He replied quickly.  
"But...Claus-" I began before I heard him sigh.  
"I don't know what I'll do okay!?" He raised his voice a little. I looked away from him, holding my bat tightly.

It felt like hours has passed by when we finally reached the Dinosaur's home. We were a couple on feet away, and I was about to press onward when Claus roughly shoved me back.  
"Ruka..This dinosaur won't be easy."  
"I know, but with you by my side, I won't be scared. I know we can do this together." I replied with a smile. My heart fluttered, as I held my baseball bat tightly. "I love you, Claus!"  
He pulled me into a hug. "I love you too,Ruka. Thank you for everything."  
"I'm here for you whenever you need me." I replied, feeling my face heat up. I pulled away from our hug and gave him a cheeky smile. "Let's go!"  
He grabbed my arm and shook his head. "This dinosaur will be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Claus I won't let you do this alone." I gave him a scowl, and tried to free myself from his grip. I felt A powerful drowsiness wash over me before I could. I tried to look into his eyes for an answer. "Claus what- "  
I tired to stay focused on him.I fell into arms, the drowsiness pushing onto me.  
"Psi hypnosis..I hope you'll forgive me Ruka."

"Claus why?...You said we'd..." I trailed off as my mind scummed to his Psi.  
"I don't want you to get hurt, Ruka. Promise me you'll protect Lucas ok?"

 **Chapter one is finally done. Again, Criticism is highly appreciated. Thanks guys! :D**


End file.
